The Legend Of Zelda: Heart of the Heroine (Continued)
by ThaDoctor687
Summary: 2 months after TP. Hyrule is attacked by shadows, and Link is captured. Ilia decides to take action, and help fight the evil that is attacking everywhere. IliaxLink. Also, I have SAmaster01 (original author)'s permission to continue this.
1. Chapter 34 The Truth

_**The Legend Of Zelda: Heart of the Heroine (The Continuation)**_

 **A/N: This is a continuation of a fiction by SAmaster01, please read this first:**

 **s/4708169/1/The-Legend-of-Zelda-Heart-of-the-Heroine** **I do have their permission to finish, so don't try to report me or anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Zelda in any way shape or form... no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **There. Now that that's aside, we can begin. Or, I suppose...continue.**

 _Chapter 34. The Truth:_

Ilia had barely managed to get past her father to the soldiers. They were leaving tonight, and she was sneaking out with them. _There is no way my father will approve of this_ she thought, _but I have to do this for Link, and for all of Ordon._ She had just finished thanking Rusl for turning a blind eye, and was now packed and ready for her escape. There was only one problem with her plan. Her father would be seeing off the soldiers. She had thought about putting on the soldiers armor, but it was much too heavy for her to wear. After long hours of thinking she looked at her golden wolf mask. She put it on and instantly felt the pain of the transformation. Once the pain subsided, she looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful golden furred wolf where she should have seen herself. She had, of course, transformed before, but had never taken the time to admire the beauty of her golden fur. D _ang,_ she thought to herself _I look good._ She noticed that there were white streaks through her golden blonde fur. They looked a lot like the light grey streaks link had described in his black-grey fur in his wolf form. _Link_. She thought to herself. She missed him more than she had missed any of the other Ordonians when they had been captured. She looked at the triforce marking on her right hand (erm... Paw) which filled her with determination.

It was time for her to escape. She leapt out her window and down to the courtyard where the soldiers would be gathering after her father had shown them off (he was the mayor of Ordon after all), and transformed to a human behind a grey stone pillar. She looked back at the prison/base/refuge, and thought about how she would miss her family, her friends. Her father.

She watched as the soldiers came out one by one, then began to march off she followed behind, then made her way into the group.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That night, the soldiers made camp and had dinner. One of the soldiers looked at her, nodded, then did a double take as he instantly recognized her. "Ilia!" He shouted, and instantly recognized his voice.

"Ian?" She called back to the soldier she instantly ran over and hugged him. "What are you doing here!? I thought you were a gate guard in Clock Town!"

"I was!" He said to her "but I got a promotion, and now I'm in the field again. Buddy! Get over here! It's Ilia! Remember, from clock town? We found her at the bulblin camp!" He called to his friend who she only knew as buddy. She didn't know his real name, so she decided to ask him.

"M-m-my name is... L-L-Link" he stammered. It was her turn to do a double take.

"WHAAATT!? Why have you not told me this before!? You are the exact person I've been looking for this entire time I've been gone!"

"y-you've been looking... f-f-for... me? I d-don't even know wh-wh-who you a-are."

 _What! How can he not remember me?_ Ilia actually broke down into tears. _I know what he feels like. I went through the same thing when I had amnesia. I can't cry now. He doesn't remember me._ She stopped crying after a minute or so. "Why has Ian been calling you 'Buddy' this entire time?"

"I-I have no idea" said Buddy, er... Link, his confidence rising as I was gentler with him. "I don't even know _his_ name. The only reason we call him Ian, is that when the captain asked his name he said 'I am... I am...' And the captain must've heard Ian, so the name just stuck."

"I don't exactly understand what's going on here. I do, however know that I recognize Ian's voice. Ian, please take off your helmet." He did. "Dorik!? What in the name of nayru is going on here?! You used to bull... sorry. It is my turn to listen. Link, tell me what you remember as far back as you can."

Well, the first thing I can remember is waking up in the snow with Ian, er... Dorik, in the snow. There were long wagon wheel trails, so my guess would be that we fell out. Our hands were tied, so it was difficult to get up, but we found a sharp rock and cut ourselves free. The tracks led in both directions so we followed one way, but it was the direction they came from, not where they went. We found ourselves in clock town, got jobs as soldiers, and met you. You know the rest from there."

 _Wow... that is not a lot... he must've hit his head when they fell out of that wagon, cause he can't remember anything..._

"I'm scared" said Link. I can't remember anything. Ilia had an Idea on how to spark his memory.

"Here Link, I want you to hold this, and look at it very carefully," she handed him his clawshot. He looked at it for a minute, then was taken aback.

"This thing... It seems so... familiar." He put it on like a glove, and aimed at a cliff with a mossy surface. The chain shot out and pulled him to the surface! "Haha!" He shouted with glee "It's all coming back! Woo hoo!" He shouted as he held the moss with one hand and shot a box on the ground with his clawshot hand. "Oh Farore. Ilia!" he ran towards her and embraced her with all his might, which was a lot due to all his adventuring he'd been doing. "you're more beautiful than I remember, and you also look like you've gotten older?" His last part sounded very confused.

"It's a long story" she said, thinking about how Saria had given up her immortality to save her. She began to feel very sad.

Then she came back to the present. "Link... there's something I want to tell you..." _Farore, goddess of courage, please help me confess my love to link without choking_ "Link, I-I... I lo-"

BOOM

Something exploded in the camp! Debris went flying everywhere! CRASH, BANG! something hit her head and she was knocked out.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, I love to hear what you have to say. Don't forget to read the original also**


	2. Chapter 35 Captured

_Chapter 35. Captured:_

Ilia woke up groggily, her head was spinning. _Where am I?_ She looked around. She saw a blazing camp fire. She tried to move, but found her wrists were tied. She looked around and noticed that she didn't have any of her stuff. Her Sword, her clawshot, everything was gone! With much difficulty, she got up, but her hands were still tied. _If I could find my sword, I could cut myself loose. In the meantime, I will just have to keep searching._

"Hey! You over there! Who are you!?" she recognised his voice as the bulblin king/president/ruler thing from the snowy area who captured her in the first place

 _Great. This Guy Again._ She thought to herself "What do you want with me this time?"

"We don't want anything with you. It is our hirer who wants you. He said to find someone with the mark of three triangles on her hand." said the leader "We don't know what he wants with you"

"Who is your hirer?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. I won't breathe a word."

Then she noticed something hanging from his belt. At first she didn't recognise it, but then she realised. _That's my sword!_ When he turned to leave her cell, she tackled him to the ground. "I believe you have something of mine," She she said as she watched the sword slide across the stone floor from the momentum of the fall. She used her elbow to knock the bulblin unconscious then crawled across the floor (getting up to walk would've taken too much time) to her sword and cut herself loose.

"There we go. Much better,"she said to herself as she rubbed her rope-burned wrists. Now to find the rest of my stuff." she looked around and found an armory. She peeked inside and saw her clawshot, shield, bomb bag, and wallet. _Wallet? What is my wallet doing in the armory? No matter. What matters is that it's here._ She hooked her bomb bag, clawshot, and wallet to her belt and her shield to her back.

 _Now, where are the others?_ Then a bulblin walked past without noticing her, so she walked up behind it and held her sword up to its throat. "Where are the people I was with when you attacked?

"They were all set free" he said scared of her blade. "I don't know where they went! I'm sorry."

Ilia threw him to the ground. Hard. she left him with his own thoughts and ragged breathing. She had probably scared the heck out of him coming behind him and threatening him like that, but she didn't care. She only wanted to find her friend no matter what. _Link. Why is it always right as it gets good? In dreams, and in reality. I was SO CLOSE!_ Now Ilia was angry as heck. She was going to go crazy! _OK. It's time to get out of this wretched place. Where am I right now anyway? I'll ask that one_. "Where are we? What is this place?" she asked fiercely with her sword to his chest. The bulblin simply squealed and passed out. _Great. At this rate, I'll never get any info._ Then she had a thought. _What if I left and asked the surrounding population where we are and if they've seen any soldiers nearby._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Ilia absentmindedly walked for a long time. She found herself in a snowy area, even though it was no longer winter, and spring was halfway over. _I must be near that stone temple thing where I first got this mask._ _Maybe I'll find some people or something nearby._ She looked in the distance and saw a light. _Maybe there's a town or something there._ She got closer and saw what at first looked like a very strange old man. Emphasis on _old_. This man looked like he could be as old as (if not older than) Gor Ebizo. Then she realised that it was the same species as Gor Ebizo. This was a Goron! She had found the Goron's home in this land! Perhaps they had something she could use, like a weapon or something! She started to walk toward the man. Then the man turned around and shouted for her to come over to him. She saw in his hand was a case with strange circular markings on it. She decided they didn't matter. The goron opened the case and held up a bunch of things that could never fit in there at the same time. Some couldn't even fit alone. Like a strange barrel that was as big as she was! She asked what it was and he simply said "Why, it's a Powder Keg of course," he saw her puzzled expression and said "A very Big bomb." He was happy when he saw Ilia's aha face.

"How do you fit all that stuff in your bag?" she asked "It shouldn't even be able to fit the Powder Keg on it's own."

All he said was "It's bigger on the inside. It is all that is left from the time of the hero of time. Many many many years ago, He was only able to carry all of that stuff with him because of it. This is the last thing left from his time. He brought it here when he stopped the moon from crashing into the earth, and i found it in the clock tower when I was exploring town.,"

"By the way, what is your name?" Ilia asked.

"I am Gor Gillan. I am the elder of the Gorons, but I also enjoy Traveling and selling goods. You may have seen my friend Minol at the bomb shop in clock town also selling Powder Kegs." Thinking back, she had seen a goron in the bomb shop. She looked at the powder keg, and thought _if I buy this, there is no way I'll be able to carry this. Unless…_ "Gor Gillan, How much for the bag? I could give you anything you wanted. I have a lot of Rupees." She hadn't spent any since buying bombs a while ago and she only paid half for them as buddy… er Link had paid for half.

Gor Gillan said "You can have it for 250 Rupees. I won't part with it for less."

 _Hmm would it be worth it? I only have 312 rupees._ "OK, but I want one Powder Keg free with it"

"You can have as many as you want. Without that bag, I can't carry any. I doubt you could either though. You need the strength of a Goron to carry one of those (hehe)"

Ilia smirked as she looked at the bracelet she wore. "I think I can manage" she said almost to herself.

Gor Gillan (being the fool that he evidently was) said "If you can throw a Powder Keg from here over to that boulder like a goron can, you can have the whole lot for free! Hehehe"

Ilia was glad that he was such a fool, because she wanted to keep her rupees. She smirked at him which earned her a confused look, then shook his hand saying "Deal." this got him laughing even harder. Ilia took out a Powder Keg, and threw it across the area and hit the boulder he was talking about square on. This caused the old goron to buckle over, and gasp.

"How did you do that? What trickery is this? Where did you get this magic?"

"I got it from one of your kind actually. His name is Gor Coron, and he gave me this" she showed him the goron's bracelet. He buckled over again.

"That's the symbol of the gorons! But I've never seen such a bracelet. Also, Gor Coron? That is a name I have never heard before."

"I am from a country far away. This was given to me by one of the three goron elders in Hyrule."

"Wait, you come from Hyrule? That is a long way from here. How did you get here?"

"I don't really know. I got lost, then I hitched a ride with someone who took me to clock town, and helped me out, and now I'm here winning bets. Speaking of which, I'd like my rupees."

" _Grumble grumble_ , fine. But next time I'll win."

Ilia could tell that he was a bit of a gambler now. "I see you like to gamble. Why?"

"That is none of your business."

"I see. Well, It was nice to meet you. I hope we meet again."

"As do I. Enjoy your special bag, as well as your rupees."

"Oh believe me, I will." She turned to leave, but then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, have you seen any soldiers come by here?"

"Yes I have. They headed towards the sunset. You shouldn't have that hard a time finding them, they left just a while ago."

"Thank you!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **Well, that's the new chapter. Hope you liked. Read and review. Hope to update again soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 36 Peace In The Storm

_Chapter 36. The Peace in the Storm_

Ilia walked off in the direction Gor Gilan had pointed her in. she was looking into the distance trying to find a sign the soldiers had been here, and if so, when. She strained her eyes and saw an abandoned campsite. _Maybe I'll find some clue as to where they went._ She noticed that the fire pit was still smoking. _They aren't too far off now!_ She looked around some more and saw some footprints heading toward an empty old beach. As she got closer, she saw a spherical building with a strange hook on the top rising above the water. It looked abandoned with all the rust and moss covering the building. She looked around searching for a boat or something to get over to the floating building. Looking around, she saw nothing. _I'm no Zora, but I may be able to swim across and get onto that dock._ When she got there, she went in, and was shocked to see that someone actually lived here.

"Hello!" the old man cackled "What brings a pretty girl like you out here to the middle of nowhere?"

"I am looking for a group of soldiers who I believe were around here recently."

"Well, I did see a group of people heading into that cave yonder," he pointed off to a cave in the distance. "I couldn't tell if they were soldiers or not, but they seemed pretty organised"

Completely unrelated, why is this place such a mess?" asked Ilia, wondering how long this man had lived here

"Well, My great great great grandfather owned this place back when the hero of time came and saved Termina from the falling moon. I got this place a while back, and haven't been able to get it clean! It just stays that way now."

"Well that's too bad. I hope you can one day clean it all up."

"Thank you young miss"

 **A/N: This will be the last update until summer vacation, as I won't have access to a computer throughout the vacation… It' a long story, so don't ask. Also, that isn't the end of this chapter, but it would be too long to finish it and I couldn't get it up before i lose all computer access.**


End file.
